This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. Sulfathiazole is to be measured. Chemical abstract number is 72-14-0. 2. Crystal lattice parameters will be determined. 3. NA 4. Supporting proof-of-concept and reduction to practice of patent pending technology. 5. Gylcine has been studied and that worked published.